This study will determine the effect of rhinovirus-16 (RV-16) upper respiratory infection on markers of airway inflammation. We hypothesize that the RV infection will promote allergic inflammation. To test this, bronchoscopy will be performed prior to, during and after the experimental infection. The airway will be challenged with antigen, and lavage and biopsy performed. Mediator release, cytokine expression and tissue immunohistochemistry will be examined. These values will be compared with alterations in pulmonary physiology.